Partner Swap
by thathiddenone
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple combat exercise to bring partners together, but things are never simple when it comes to Ruby and Weiss. Now with 100% more Bumblebee.
1. Crescent Rose & Myrtenaster

Looking down at the weapon held loosely in her hand, Ruby sighed. Flicking her wrist, the thin sword cut through the air with a quiet swoosh. Tossing it back and force between her hands, the cloaked girl marveled at the weapon's lightness. Lunging, she misjudged how much strength she'd need and stumbled forward. Slipping from her hand, Myrtenaster clattered to the ground.

"Ruby, don't you dare break my rapier!" Flinching at the yell, Ruby glanced at her partner. Weiss was standing a few feet away from her, both hands tightly wrapped around Crescent Rose's handle. The scythe's blade was firmly on the ground and it looked like the heiress was straining to even lift the weapon's lighter side.

"It's not my fault your weapon's too flimsy! How the heck can you even hit anything with this, it's way too light to do any real damage," picking the sword back up, Ruby swung the sword wildly. Glaring at her partner, Weiss gritted her teeth as she tried to lift Crescent Rose up. It shifted and let out a horrible scratching noise against the floor, but didn't come off the ground.

"That's because it's designed to be used with finesse, not swung around like an oversized garden tool," looking around the training room, Weiss frowned as she watched the other partners all wielding each others weapons with almost no problems. Yang and Blake were having a quick sparring match, Ember Celica standing out brightly against Blake's dark clothes and Gambol Shroud dancing in Yang's grip as they traded strikes. Even Jaune was properly holding Pyrrha's Miló, under her close supervision of course. Turning back to her own partner, Weiss' shoulders slumped as Myrtenaster bounced off the floor again, Ruby scrambling after it. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm making it difficult? At least I've actually picked up your weapon," Ruby stared morosely at her scythe. "Look at poor Crescent Rose, you've got her laying on the dirty floor!"

"I've been watching you, Ruby, don't act like Myrtenaster hasn't been on the floor almost as much as this monstrous scythe."

"Hey, she's not monstrous, she's the perfect size for fighting Grimm. You just can't handle her cause you're so used to this wimpy blade."

"My sword's not wimpy! It's the perfect weight for quick strikes in between dust attacks. Just because you can't use dust without blowing yourself up doesn't mean others can't," scowling, Weiss returned her attention to the scythe in her hands, and after a minute Ruby turned back to Myrtenaster. The rest of class passed silently for the two of them, each absorbed in their own failure. So focused on themselves, they missed the telltale click of heels.

Stopping a few feet from the sullen pair, Glynda Goodwitch frowned. She'd given the students a simple exercise: switch weapons with your partner and teach them a few moves, to better understand each other's styles and improve cooperation. And it seemed that everyone except the red and white duo in front of her had figured that out. Glancing at her scroll, Goodwitch decided that it had been long enough.

"Okay, that's all for today. You may finish up and go," watching the relief wash over the two girls, she sighed. "Not you two. You're staying until you understand this training exercise," shoulders sagged instantly and Ruby let out a small groan. Walking past them on her way out, Yang gave her sister a pat on the back.

"Have fun, Ruby," Ruby whimpered.

"Aren't you going to stay, for moral support?" Laughing, Yang shook her head.

"Not a chance. Me and Blake have a date with the library," standing next to the blonde, Blake smirked.

"Mhmm, it's my turn to make sure our academic superstar here doesn't fail Port's next test," ignoring her partner's grumbles, the faunus smiled at Ruby. "Good luck you two. Hope you don't have to stay back too long." Waving goodbye, the black and yellow pair walked away, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone with Goodwitch. Adjusting her glasses, their professor gave them a once-over, taking in their awkward grips on the weapons and avoidance of looking at the other.

"Do you know why I'm holding you two back?" Weiss glared at Ruby.

"Because one of us doesn't understand proper weapon handling," rolling her eyes, Ruby waved at Crescent Rose.

"Or maybe because _someone_ can't deal with anything heavier than a feather," stiffening, Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"Enough! Both of you are acting like children, not huntresses-in-training. This is meant to help you work together, not bicker. Weapons are a part of a huntsman, so you're holding an important piece of your partner and-" clattering cut her off as both weapons hit the ground. Blinking at the interruption, Goodwitch took in the girls' panicked expressions and the blushes rushing across their faces. Realization dawned on her, and she sighed. "I was going to supervise you until you both could do at least one attack, but it seems that it would be better to leave you two alone to deal with your problems. You have my number in your scrolls, so just message me when you're ready to show that you can work together," looking at the pair, the professor narrowed her eyes. "And don't get any ideas about leaving without learning a move. I'll know, and then you'll have to deal with something a lot worse than staying after class." Not waiting for any indication of understanding, Goodwitch turned and left, leaving the pair in the empty training room.

Sighing, Weiss turned to her partner. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"How can you not get this?! It's the simplest attack there is!"

"Well, at least I've lifted your sword off the ground! What are you going to do, drag Crescent Rose into a Grimm's foot and hope it gets a cut?"

Struggling against the scythe's weight, Weiss scowled. An hour alone hadn't improved their moods, tempers were short and emotions were running high. She'd barely budged Ruby's scythe and the cloak-clad girl was no closer to wielding Weiss' rapier like an actual swordsman. "This is unbelievable. We've been partners for months, how is it we can't copy _one_ technique?" Looking up from a flailing slash, Ruby frowned.

"It's not like we have a lot of time to look at each other when we're in a fight," shifting her grip, Weiss swept a hand at the empty room.

"We watch practice matches and duels all the time! Are you seriously telling me you aren't paying attention when I fight?!" Flinching at the accusation, Ruby swung to face her partner.

"Of course I watch your fights!" Weiss glared at her agitated leader.

"Then why can't you copy a single one of my strikes?"

"Because I'm watching you, not your sword!" Mouth already open to yell back, Weiss froze. A soft 'oh' escaped her lips and Ruby's cheeks and ears turned the same shade of red as her cloak. A few silent minutes passed before either of them recovered. "When you fight, you're so graceful and amazing," Ruby's voice was soft but in the quiet room it was loud enough. "I can't help but stare at you, at your determined face, at your body that knows exactly where it needs to be. I try to look at your sword or your opponent, but I always end up watching just you." Staring at the ground, she shuffled her feet. "I know it's weird, but I can't help it. Sorry."

"I watch your shoulders, when you fight," looking up, Ruby stared at the blushing heiress. "I know how strong you must be to swing your scythe like you do, and I love watching you flex your muscles in a fight. I-I also focus more on you than on your weapon during duels." Taking a deep breath, Weiss looked her partner in the eye. "It seems like we are more similar than we thought." Nodding slowly, Ruby processed everything that had been said, and what had been implied. Taking a few steps closer, Ruby reached out to grasp one of Weiss' hands in her own.

"I don't like dancing around things. You know I like to charge in head-first, so I'm just gonna say it," swallowing, silver eyes stared into blue ones. "Weiss, I like you a lot. As more than just a partner. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Shocked silence met her question, and Ruby tried to pull her hand away, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, did I misunderstand? I kinda thought we felt the same way, but Yang's always telling me that I'm awful when it comes to social cues so…" she trailed off as Crescent Rose hit the floor with a clank and pale arms wrapped around her.

"You dolt, you didn't give me time to respond," murmuring into Ruby's neck, Weiss was glad she couldn't see how red her face had become. "Don't go deciding my response for me." Returning the hug, Ruby spoke softly.

"Is that a yes?" Laughing, Weiss pulled far enough back to look Ruby in the eye.

"Yes. Of course it's a yes," Ruby pulled her back into a tight hug with a whoop, a huge grin plastered across her face. Smiling, Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed warmth of her partner. It felt like an eternity before she finally pulled away, smirking at Ruby's disappointed face as she untangled herself from the embrace. "As much as I'd enjoy continuing, we should probably finish this exercise sometime today," Ruby groaned and looked at the two weapons laying on the ground.

"You sure we can't just tell Professor Goodwitch that we'll get along better now?" Weiss smacked her shoulder lightly.

"Ruby Rose, do you really think that she'd be happy to know that instead of training we ended up dating?" Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe…?" Encouraged by the heiress' giggle, Ruby grinned. "She did want us to understand each other better, so in a way we did follow directions." Shaking her head, Weiss smiled and picked up Myrtenaster, holding its hilt towards Ruby.

"Nice try, but we should really just learn a move so we can leave," Ruby nodded and took the offered sword, waiting for Weiss to go back to Crescent Rose. To her surprise, the heiress shifted, standing behind her and taking Ruby's hand in her own. "What's with that face? Ruby, we obviously can't do this by ourselves, so it will be easiest to teach each other a simple attack. Now close your mouth and follow my lead," nodding vigorously, Ruby looked at their intertwined grip on the sword's hilt, and tried to focus on their movements and not on the feel of Weiss' body against her. Repeating the thrust slowly, Weiss softly explained the movements in Ruby's ear. Continuing until the cloaked girl seemed to get it, Weiss stepped away and smiled when Ruby successfully finished the attack. Grinning, Ruby looked at her partner.

"Hey, I'm doing it!"

"Yes. You're not the most graceful person, but it should be enough to make our professor happy," looking at the scythe on the floor, Weiss' smile fell. "My turn then," carefully putting Myrtenaster aside, Ruby grabbed her scythe and spun it easily.

"Don't worry, I'll help you too. Strength helps, but I made sure that Crescent Rose is properly balanced. Come here," holding an arm out, Ruby waited until Weiss was nestled between her arms. Putting pale hands in the correct places, Ruby rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder. "See, it's all about leverage. If you push down here, she's weighted so that she'll spin easily, even if her blade's on the ground" pushing on the indicated spot, Weiss' eyes widened as Crescent Rose whipped around. Slightly startled, she tried to take a step back, but bumped against Ruby. Feet tangling, they fell with a thump. "Oof!" Ruby squinted at the light girl on top of her. "You okay, Weiss?"

"Yes, I fine, just a little surprised," Weiss shifted so she could look down at Ruby. "I didn't expect your scythe to move so quickly…" Her voice trailed off as she realized only a few inches separated them. Seeing her own feelings mirrored in silver eyes, Weiss let her eyes flutter shut and closed the gap. Ruby stiffened at first, but swiftly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around her new girlfriend. Pressing against each other, they savored the softness of the kiss.

A grumble finally made them break apart. Grinning, Ruby put a hand on her growling stomach. "I guess it must be getting close to dinnertime," sitting up, Weiss smiled down at the girl she was straddling. She stood up, pulling Ruby up with her. "How about we make sure you can spin Crescent Rose, and then we get Professor Goodwitch to let us go?" Nodding, the heiress reached for the discarded scythe.

* * *

Goodwitch looked at the two cheerful girls in front of her. As soon as she'd arrived they had launched into a demonstration, Ruby striking out with the rapier and Weiss spinning the scythe with ease. Sharing a smile as they finished, they turned to face their professor. Goodwitch just raised an eyebrow, taking in their slightly flushed faces and rumpled outfits. "It seems that you've finally done the exercise. Was that so hard? You may go."

"C'mon, Weiss, let's go get some dinner," pulling on her girlfriend's hand, Ruby smiled broadly. Watching them rush off, Goodwitch smiled slightly.

"You two may want to fix your clothes first," two embarrassed squeaks met her comment, and the blonde professor left them to pull themselves together. Walking through an empty hall, Goodwitch hummed quietly to herself.

As always, this exercise was great for bringing partners together.

* * *

A/N: A random idea popped into my head, and since I felt like writing some more this showed up. I hope you enjoyed this fun little distraction.


	2. Ember Celica & Gambol Shroud

A/N: I don't even know. I was drunk, and ended up writing this. It's happening at the same time as Partner Swap, so I'm just going to make it a bonus chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Looking down at the book held loosely in her hands, Yang sighed. Eyes drifting away from the text, the blonde looked around the room she'd been trapped in for the past hour. The library was almost silent, the sunny and warm Friday afternoon drawing all but the most dedicated students outside. Only one other table was occupied nearby, and it looked like that student was sleeping instead of studying. Turning back to the book in front of her, Yang groaned and dropped her head onto it. A few minutes passed as she listened to the soft crinkling of pages turning next to her.

"I don't think that's what they mean by 'buried your head in a book'."

Letting her head flop to the side, Yang looked at her partner. Blake was sitting in the seat right beside her, reading another one of her novels. Taking a moment to just watch her, Yang tried to memorize how the Faunus' black fell over her shoulder as she leaned over her book, and how her pale hand rose to brush the raven locks back without her amber eyes ever leaving the page. Blinking, Yang forced herself to look away and glanced back at the textbook in front of her. "If I have to read another word, I'm gonna explode," she groaned, shoving the accursed thing across the table. Reaching a hand out, the blonde started pulling lightly on Blake's wrist. "Blaaake, can we go do something? Anything?"

"You do know you're supposed to be studying for Port's test next week, right?" Blake's eyes flickered to the warm fingers wrapped around her wrist before following the toned arm to look at her partner. Her next comment died on the tip of her tongue as she realized her mistake. While Yang's pout lacked Ruby's innocent cuteness, the blonde's plump lips sent a plethora of emotions racing through Blake's mind.

"C'mon Blake, let's go do something. It's not like you're reading right now," Yang murmured through her pout. Dragging her eyes back up to meet her partner's gaze, Blake glared at the glint in Yang's lilac eyes. She knew that glint, and it usually meant trouble.

"If you fail the test, you know Weiss will end you," the Faunus smirked as Yang's pout faltered slightly.

Thinking for a second, a grin replaced the brawler's pout. "Considering that Ice Queen got held back in Goodwitch's class today, I doubt she'll be in any position to complain about me." Her grin grew wider when Blake didn't disagree right away.

"Fine," Blake relented, closing her book and standing up. She was starting to feel a little restless herself, not that she'd let her partner know. "What do you want to do?" Jumping up with a whoop, Yang grabbed her hand and raced out of the library.

"Weeelllll, I do have one idea," Yang called over her shoulder as she dragged her partner towards the dorm. Blake blinked as Yang threw open their door and gathered their weapons in her arms. "There's something I really, _really,_ wanna try! But, we should probably do it in the training room."

Arching an eyebrow, the Faunus stepped out of the doorway and gestured for Yang to lead the way. "And what do you want to try?" She asked as they walked, her curiosity peaked. Yang winked at her but said nothing. The rest of the walk passed in comfortable silence. As they reached the training room's door, Ember Celica slipped from the blonde's hands as she tried to juggle the weapons and open the door.

"Oh shoot, give me a sec," Yang called as she chased down the rolling gauntlets. Rolling her eyes, Blake opened the door. She froze in place as she gaped into the room. The sound of footsteps jolted her into action, tearing her eyes away from the red and white mound in the middle of the room as she slammed the door shut. "All right, now I'm ready to- Blake?" Looking up from the weapons, Yang's grin slipped as she glanced at her wide-eyed partner.

"Nothing!" Wincing at her almost shout, Blake grabbed Yang by her shoulders and spun her around. "I mean, let's find somewhere else. The training room's... occupied."

"Okay..?" The confused blonde shrugged as she let Blake push her down the hall. "I guess we can do it in the forest."

Blake breathed a sigh of relief when they wandered away from the doors. "So, what exactly do you want to try?"

* * *

"Yang, no."

"Yang, yes!"

Bow twitching in irritation, Blake did her best to glare holes into Yang. "This is a terrible idea."

"Relax, it'll be great!" Yang looked up from the weapon in her hand, grinning at her partner as she swung the blade playfully around. "You let me play with Gambol Shroud earlier."

"Yes. In _class_ ," Blake stressed, reaching out to try to stop the swinging katana. "Where we had to trade weapons." Wrapping her hand around Yang's wrist, she forced the blade towards the ground. "Have I ever let you touch Gambol Shroud before?"

Yang paused as she felt the heat from the delicate fingers on her wrist. Ignoring the urge to drop the weapon and pick up its owner instead, Yang sent another grin towards Blake. "Well, no, but you let Ruby! If she can touch it, why can't I?"

"Maybe because Ruby actually has respect for weapons," the Faunus retorted, a small smirk on her lips. "She knows how to take care of a blade, so I let her clean it when she offered."

"Oh yeah?" Taking a step closer, Yang leaned down and wiggled her fingers slightly. "You should see what I can 'take care of'," the blonde breathed into covered cat ears. The bow twitched and Blake felt her cheeks flush from both the insinuation and the warm air against her ears. Amber eyes met smug lilac, and Blake realized she'd tightened her grip on Yang's wrist.

"Okay," the raven-haired Faunus spoke softly, leaning into her partner's warmth. "Let's see what you can do," she purred into a golden mane. A smirk formed on Blake's lips as she felt Yang stiffen at her words.

It was a dance they were both used to, one that always ended too early for the shorter girl's tastes. At least, normally it did. Blake's smirk was replaced with a quiet 'oh' of surprise as suddenly empty hands found her waist and dragged her closer. Forcing her eyes up and away from tantalizingly close lips, she focused on the hungry gaze staring back at her. Resting her hands against Yang's arms, Blake leaned forward and waited for her partner to meet her mid-way.

The metallic clunk as Ember Celica rolled into Gambol Shroud broke the moment. Yang blinked, the hunger in her eyes replaced with shock as she stepped back. She rubbed her hands together when she glanced at the weapons before her eyes wandered around the clearing, trying to look anywhere besides at her partner. Anywhere besides the hurt easy to see in her partner's eyes.

"So..." Yang started to speak, but trailed off as she realized she had no clue what to say. Normally she'd joke, but whatever had just happened between them wasn't something she wanted to laugh off.

Ember Celica clicked as Blake slipped them on, breaking the awkward silence. Not looking at her partner, she held her katana towards the blonde. "You wanted to try using the ribbon, right?"

"...Yeah," Yang reached out cautiously, taking Gambol Shroud as she found her voice, "During class I just used the katana when we sparred, and I wanted to try swinging it around."

"All right," moving slightly closer, Blake shifted her weapon into its pistol form and draped the ribbon over Yang's hand. "But it's not as easy as it looks," she lectured as she stepped away, "so give it a gentle swing to-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as she ducked the taunt line flying overhead.

"Oh shit!"

Blake winced as Yang hit the ground with a thump. Biting her tongue to keep from laughing, she waited for the brawler to sit up, the long black ribbon wrapped around her upper body. "As I was saying, give it a gentle swing to get it moving without spinning it around yourself," she finished with an amused smirk. Yang responded with a raspberry as she freed herself and leapt to her feet.

Her second attempt was much more successful, Gambol Shroud swinging in a slow circle as Yang got used to its weight. "It needs a lot less muscle than I thought. I figured it'd take a lot of force to get it moving fast."

"No, it's designed so I'm able to easily attack on the fly. Once Gambol Shroud's moving there's not much I have to do to keep it going," taking another step back, Blake watched the growing grin on her partner's face as she spun the pistol faster.

"This is so awesome!" Smiling brightly, Yang glanced at the amused girl watching her. "So, how do I stop? Without tying myself up again, I mean," she added when she caught the mischievous gleam in amber eyes.

"Just stop swinging the ribbon. Or aim it at a tree, solid objects tend to stop it."

Nodding in understanding, Yang swung the weapon farther out, feeling the tremor through the ribbon as the blade's edge slammed into an oak. She grinned at her success as she retrieved the pistol from its resting place and passed it back to its rightful owner. "Thanks, Blake! Though at some point you're gonna have to let me swing on it off a building or something."

"Don't push your luck, Yang," Blake laughed, sheathing her weapon and resting her hands on her hips. Yang just shrugged and looked at Blake's wrists.

"Well?" Yang cocked a gold eyebrow at her partner, still grinning. "What did you want to try with Ember Celica?"

Blake glanced down at the golden gauntlets she was wearing. "Oh, right," she said as held her fists in front of herself, "since you were playing with my weapon I thought it was only fair that I got to play with yours."

"Works for me. But if you want to shoot we probably should head for the range. Last time I practiced out here Goodwitch ripped me a new one."

"I remember, you got a week of detention for setting the garden on fire."

Yang glared. "Hey, I only set _part_ of the garden on fire! I totally had it under control."

"Of course you did. That's why Professor Goodwitch had to rush out and calm the blaze while you were running around trying to punch the flames out," the Faunus giggled at the memory and even Yang couldn't help but laugh after a minute. "Don't worry about that. I actually wanted to try..." Blake paused, but the encouraging grin on her partner's face made her finish, "I wanted to try reloading Ember Celica."

Yang tilted her head, surprised by the simple wish. "Okay, sure, but isn't that kinda boring?" Blake shook her head.

"I meant like how you sometimes load it," she explained, miming throwing ammo into the air and swinging the gauntlets.

"Gotcha, I do make it look pretty cool, huh?" Not waiting for a response, Yang stepped behind Blake and held her arms loosely. "It's all in the wrist. Ember Celica's not loaded right now, so just hit the release triggers-" the gauntlets clicked as their chambers opened, "great, then just take these and toss 'em in the air."

Blake looked at the shells Yang dropped into her hands. "That's it? No advice?" She glanced over her shoulder, already missing the heat from the blonde's hands.

"Nah, you've got awesome aim, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's overwhelming faith, but couldn't help the faint blush that crossed her cheeks. Looking back at the shells, she took a deep breath before throwing them straight up. She waited a beat and then swung the golden gauntlets, twisting her arms to line the chambers up with the falling shells.

Yang smiled as she watched Blake catch the shells perfectly in Ember Celica, the Faunus' arms extended out on either side. Her smile grew wider and she let out a whistle as Blake copied one of her favorite poses, slamming her fists together as the chambers locked and loaded. "Whoo-hoo, that was great! You're a natu-" The familiar bang of a shot rocketed passed her head. Frozen in place, Yang stared at Blake as she fully turned to face the blonde.

"We need to talk."

Yang swallowed, taken aback by the seriousness in golden eyes. "W-what do you mean? Talk about what?"

"About _us_. About this... This _game_ we keep playing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yang took a step back, eyes searching for an escape but another blast sent her rolling to the side. Two more shots were a good enough reason to keep moving, ending up in the center of the clearing. "Blake, stop shooting at me!"

"Not until you agree to talk!" Striking a boxer's pose, Blake glared at her partner. "If I have to beat some sense into you, I will."

"No way, I'm not doing this," The blonde shook her head, ducking at the last second when Blake shot at her again. "Seriously?!" Seeing Ember Celica pull back for another punch, Yang growled and threw herself forward.

Blake's eyes widened as Yang skimmed under her punch, just barely dodging the blast, and threw a punch of her own. Whipping a gauntlet up, she blocked the brawler's fist. Her other gold-covered hand slammed down toward the brawler's uncovered back. The shot missed, Yang kicking off the ground to dash past Blake. A tug on her back had her spinning around to face the now armed blonde.

"Fine! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Yang shouted, yanking Gambol Shroud from its sheath and holding both in a passable copy of Blake's normal stance. Launching herself at the black-haired girl, Yang struck out with the katana. Grumbling as it bounced off a gauntlet she ducked and weaved to dodge more blasts.

They began a dance of sorts, striking out at the other and blocking or dodging all attacks aimed at them. Blake had the advantage of having a loaded weapon, but the gauntlet's shotguns were not nearly as easy to aim as she had hoped, watching as yet another shot missed by a meter. Yang was in her element in close quarters, often choosing to use the katana and sheath as make-shift brass knuckles instead of swords. Unfortunately for her, Blake knew her well enough to know her plan, and kept pushing her back with well-timed shots.

"This is crazy, Blake! You're my partner," Yang called as she rolled out of the way of one of Ember Celica's blasts. "Why are we even doing this?" Narrowing her eyes, she leapt at Blake, the gauntlet-wearing girl barely getting her guard up to turn the blade away. Two more punches sent Yang sliding back, the sheath taking most of the explosive hit.

"Because it's all I could think of!" Blake glared when Yang caught her punch with the katana, sending the shot careening into the air. "You're right, I _am_ your partner, which is why we need to talk. You know there's something between us, I know you do!"

Yang stilled for a second, gaping at her partner. " _That's_ what this is about?" She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry, settling instead of lunging at Blake and slashing down with the sheath. "Why now?"

"Because," Blake growled, "You. Are. Too. Bullheaded. To. Just. Kiss. Me!" Each word was punctuated with a blast, forcing Yang to block the ones she couldn't outrun. Yang could feel her cheeks heating up but grinned as the final shot rang out, leading to an angry Faunus throwing her fist forward to shoot once more. The bang of the shotgun never came, and silence slowly filled the clearing as Blake stared at the gauntlet.

"Funny thing about Ember Celica, she only holds so many shells. Which you forgot," Yang teased, letting her stance grow a little more lax as she thought up a plan, "and you just ran out. My turn!" Dashing at the stunned girl, Yang slashed with the katana. Her grip on the sword loosened as it swung towards her partner.

Ducking the blade, Blake threw a normal punch at Yang who easily blocked it with the sheath. Undeterred, she punched with her other fist and smiled slightly as it made contact, Yang not bothering to have tried to deflect it with the katana. The grin faded as the Faunus realized the katana was no longer in Yang's possession. Her mind made the connection as she stared at the ribbon wrapped around the blonde's hand and heard the whine of something flying through the air, but was too slow to do anything about it. Gambol Shroud whipped around her, forcing her arms to her sides as it tied her to the object at the center of its arc.

Wide-eyed, Blake looked up at the suddenly very close face of her partner. Yang was slack-jawed, staring at her before craning her head to look at the black ribbon that had spun around them both.

"... This went better in my head."

A few moments of shocked silence passed before both girls started giggling. Leaning her forehead on Yang's shoulder, Blake let herself laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Yang wiggled a bit to free them from the ribbon but didn't make a move to leave Blake's embrace. Instead, she wrapped the black-haired girl in a hug.

Feeling warm arms around her, Blake looked up at her partner. "Yang, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have shot at you."

"I forgive you," Yang gave the girl in her arms a squeeze. "But how about next time we both have ammo?" Blake glared.

"'Next time'?"

"Or," backpedaling, Yang stared into amber eyes. "How about I kiss you right now and there isn't a next time?" Humming her approval, Blake tilted her head up and waited for Yang to meet her mid-way.

She didn't have long to wait, as Yang captured her lips in a searing kiss almost immediately. Blake could feel warm hands on her lower back, pulling her closer, and she sank her fingers into the brawler's golden mane, holding her in place. She felt Yang's lips curve into a smile against her own, and she let out a happy purr. Yang giggled at the sound, breaking the kiss. Leaning away, Blake smiled and tried to move her hands to her partner's waist, but there was some resistance.

The blonde flinched as the gauntlets caught in some of her locks. "Ow, ow! Careful, watch the hair!"

"Sorry!" Blake murmured, moving slower to free her gloved hands from the wild hair. Once free, she looked at Ember Celica. "You should probably take these back."

"Yeah," Yang pulled the gauntlets off the other girl and dropped them onto the ground next to Blake's sword. Yanking Blake closer, Yang grinned. "So, where were we?"

Blake smiled at the blonde's eagerness. "Well, I was about to kiss-" eyes widening, Blake stared over Yang's shoulder as she whispered, "Goodwitch." Yang blinked at the sudden change of tone.

"What?"

"Professor Goodwitch," Blake hissed, "is coming this way."

Looking over her shoulder, Yang paled as she saw the professor storming towards them, crop in hand. "Uh-oh."

"Ms. Xiao Long, _what_ did I tell you about practicing out here?" Stopping at the edge of the clearing, Goodwitch glared at the pair. A small, amused smile appeared for a moment as she took in their position, but she quickly schooled it into a severe frown.

Yang winced. "Um, not to?"

"And yet here you are," the professor waved her hand at the weapons laying on the ground, "and you even dragged Ms. Belladonna into your trouble making." Raising a pale eyebrow, she watched the two girls until they realized that they were still holding on to each other. Pausing until they leapt apart, blushing, Goodwitch continued, "You didn't set anything alight this time, but you will still have detention." She waited for nods of understanding before letting herself smirk. "Do try to not wear each other out tonight, I expect to see both of you in my office bright and early tomorrow morning." Spinning on her heel, Goodwitch walked away as embarrassed exclamations rose from the girls.

Yang stared at the professor's back until she disappeared from view before turning to look at her flushed partner. "Well... That was a thing." She laughed as Blake punched her lightly in the arm, before throwing her arm around the Faunus' shoulders. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Blake nodded, and gathered up their weapons. "Yang, what are we?" she asked as she handed over Ember Celica. Yang took her time putting the bracelets on, thinking.

"I don't really know, Blake," she finally answered, "but I want to find out. So let's figure this out together?" She grinned a bit, looking at her partner. Blake nodded again, and smiled as she tugged Yang closer.

"Together."


End file.
